


The moddel millionaire - A new perspective

by orphan_account



Category: Oscar Wilde - Fandom, The Model Millionaire
Genre: An old beggar, F/M, Happy Ending, Literature, Love of his Life, Painting, Wedding, marrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a rewrite of The Model Millionaire by Oscar Wilde. The story is written from Baron Hausberg's perspection. This was an assignment for my English class.





	The moddel millionaire - A new perspective

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so it's not a great story. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy reading.

Baron Hausberg was a rich man who lived a happy life. Although he was rich, he was also very aware of the fact that not everyone had a good life. Not only did he donate a lot of money to charity, he also often did volunteer work. After meeting Alan Trevor, an amazing painter, Baron Hausberg had a new project. He wanted Alan to paint him as a beggar. The painting would be auctioned and the money he’d get for it, would go to a charity that helps homeless people.

After kissing his wife goodbye, Baron Hausberg stepped in the car and drove to Alan’s studio. Alan gave him his old suit and a make-up artist transformed his face into an old beggar’s face. He sat down and Alan started painting him. 

When Alan had almost finished the painting, a man came into the studio. They shook hands and the Baron saw the man whispering something while looking at him. Alan nodded in agreement and said some words in French. Alan talked with the man until he got interrupted by the servant. ‘Don’t run away Hughie,’ The Baron heard Alan say, ‘I will be back in a moment.’

The Baron took advantage of Trevor’s absence to rest for a moment on a wooden bench that was behind him. He saw pity in Hughie’s eyes.  _ He’d be surprised if he found out the truth _ , Baron Hausberg thought. What happened next was something that Baron Hausberg had never expected. The man walked across the studio and gave him - a beggar - a sovereign. ‘Thank you, sir,’ he said, ‘thank you’.

Alan came back and the man left. ‘Who was the young man?’ The Baron asked the painter. ‘That’s Hughie, a great friend of mine,’ Alan explained. ‘Where does he live? Does he have a partner? What does he do for a living?’ Alan smiled and answered all his questions.

‘So, his girlfriend’s name is Laura and her father, the colonel, wants him to have £10,000 of his own before he can marry her? That must be very hard for him,’ The Baron said. ‘Yes, it is. He is very good-looking but unfortunately, that’s not what he needs right now. He has tried everything to get a good job but he just can’t get one.’ The Baron nodded but didn’t answer. Alan finished the painting and Baron Hausberg left.

After talking to his wife, Baron Hausberg executed his plan. When Gustav, his friend, came back after completing his task, he told Baron Hausberg all about it. ‘He thought I came for an apology,’ Gustav laughed. ‘He was so scared he had offended you. I gave him your letter and left.

Three months later, Baron Hausberg attended Hughie and Laura’s wedding. Between all the gifts on the table, he saw his letter.  _ ‘A wedding present to Hugh Erskine and Laura Merton, from an old beggar.’  _ Inside the envelope, he had put a cheque for £10,000. Alan Trevor was Hughie’s best man at the wedding and Alan and Baron Hausberg both gave a speech at the end of the evening. 

‘Millionaire models,’ remarked Alan, ‘are rare enough; but model millionaires are rarer still.’


End file.
